Debía de ser
by Chia Moon
Summary: Era un amor que siempre estaba delante. Que por más que quisieran escudarse en otras cosas, era real. Y los sentimientos eran algo que no podía despreciar para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Como estoy algo atascada con los restos de continuación hasta que me llegue un mp, pues me pongo a continuar lo que debía =).

Esta vez, el reto fue dejado por mi adorada Genee de mi cuore en el Foro proyecto 1-8. Fue el siguiente:

 _Un Taito heterosexual, por favor. Tú sabes de qué hablo_.

Y ha salido esta cosa.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Pareja:** Homosexual, con cierto Hetero.

 **Estado:** Incompleto. Calculo tres capis.

 **Advertencia:** OOC, IC.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. No me dejan hacer limonada con ellos.

* * *

 **ºDebía de serº**

 _Todo comieza con piquitos de una tela y termina convirtiéndose en una cortina.  
_

 _._

* * *

Yamato se frotó la barbilla pensativo mientras miraba las notas de música en el pentagrama frente a él. Tenía un concierto próximo. Algo importante, esperaba. Sus compañeros estaban demasiado excitados y fallarles no era una opción. Tampoco quería fallar.

Pero cuando vio la sombra moverse por su balcón sabía qué iba a ocurrir antes de que se abriera la ventana de su cuarto y apareciera su rostro sonriente, como si entrara a comprar el pan cualquier día.

—¡Yamato! —Su voz estalló en sus oídos como esperaba.

Su vecina, Taichi Yagami era un caos. Ninguna otra chica entraría por la ventana de otro chico, levantando una pierna sin preocuparse de que pudiera verle toda la ropa interior, —negras, por cierto—, o con el cordón mal hecho, los cabellos desarreglados y pasta de dientes en el labio.

Cuando saltó dentro de su dormitorio había hablado tan deprisa que Yamato ni siquiera había entendido nada de lo que decía.

—Primero; habla más bajo y tranquila. Segundo; ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no entres por la ventana? Y tercero; te lo he visto todo, de nuevo.

Taichi se tiró de la falda en un recato no claro y se inclinó hacia él.

—Átame el nudo de la corbata.

Yamato bajó la mirada hacia el cierre de su camisa. Tenía varios botones abiertos y podía ver perfectamente el comienzo del sujetador. Carraspeó desviando la mirada.

Extendió una mano para que le diera el lazo.

—Abróchate los botones que faltan. Al menos sabes hacer eso.

Taichi infló los mofletes.

—Pues claro que sé —replicó ofendida.

Cuando se los hubo cerrado, Yamato se encargó en cerrarle el lazó y revisar que no faltara nada más en su uniforme. No sabía cómo siempre terminaba del mismo modo; ocupándose de ella.

Taichi parecía ser el tipo de mujer que había nacido con un cuerpo que no era suyo. No es que tuviera que ser recatada y especialmente femenina, pero sí debería de cuidarse y protegerse más a sí misma. No siempre iba a poder meterse en peleas con otros muchachos. Tampoco podía ir corriendo por ahí o entrando en habitaciones ajenas.

Demonios, debería de pensar hasta que él era un chico y no un simple vecino o el amigo de la infancia al que antes tenía que salvarle el trasero.

Se conocían desde niños. No sabía exactamente en qué momento de sus vidas ocurrió que comenzaron a cogerse de las manos, ir juntos a clases y defenderse mutuamente de los atropellos. Pero a medida que crecían las cosas cambiaban y el cuerpo de Taichi dejaba de ser plano y aburrido para convertirse en una cosa con curvas y atrayente para él. Un pecado. Pero su forma de actuar no variaba. Especialmente, hacia él.

Siempre tenía que reñirla de algún modo y terminó convirtiéndose en su padre más que en su mejor amigo. Lo peor era tener que hacerle entender que ya no necesitaba que le cubriera la espalda o que tampoco podía empaparse de agua como antes en el rio de camino a casa. Tampoco podía sentarse con las piernas abiertas y mucho menos, eructar como si fuera un hombre.

Quizás él era demasiado persistente en sus tareas. Quizás se lo pensaba demasiado. Quizás quería ver otra cosa donde no la había.

Demasiados _quizás_.

—¿Yamato?

—¿Qué? —farfulló.

—Llegaremos tarde a clases.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes.

.

.

Taichi se encaramó sobre la escalera para empujar con la punta de los dedos el dichoso libro. ¿Por qué no había nadie alto cuando lo necesitaba? Al cuerno. Ella era autosuficiente. Y no era ninguna mojigata como para enfadarse porque alguien pudiera ver bajo su falda.

Pero tampoco contó con la gravedad y el poco peso de su cuerpo cuando consiguió meter el libro en su lugar y se venció hacia atrás.

Mientras oscilaba en el aire se preparó para el duro golpe de su trasero contra el suelo y, probablemente, su costado contra el borde de la estantería, lo cual no evitaría que los libros se le cayeran encima.

Cerró los ojos para evitar herírselos y apretó los dientes.

Pero el golpe no llegó. Se quedó atrapada sobre dos fuertes brazos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Yamato, tan azules, hermosos y siempre con el regaño en ellos. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado de ser adorables y dulces a convertirse en esa mirada firme hacia ella? No había una sola cosa que hiciera bien para él. Todo era un caos. Todo lo que lo sacara de su rutina.

—Puedes dejarme en el suelo. Estaba preparada para el golpe.

Yamato la dejó en el suelo sin cesar observarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lista? ¿Estás de broma?

 _Ahí iba de nuevo…_

—Podrías haberte lastimado, idiota. ¿Es que no eres consciente de lo que pasa?

Alguien les chistó pero Yamato estaba furioso con ella. Taichi se metió un dedo en el oído, alejando cualquier malestar vocal por parte del chico.

—Podrías haberte herido de gravedad, Taichi. ¡Eres una chica!

Taichi bufó inflando los mofletes.

—¡Chica esto, chica lo otro! ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa? —explotó—. Siempre con la misma cantinela. ¡Te repites más que un ajo verde!

Yamato la miró completamente en shock.

—No hay ajos verdes —replicó.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —cuestionó indignada—. Ah, no, espera. Que el señorito Yamato lo sabe todo. Sabe qué debe hacer y qué no una chica. Sabe cuándo sermonearte y sabe todo lo que haga falta de comida. Pues te diré una cosa, sabelotodo —expresó dando golpecitos en su pecho con el índice—; puedes ir mordiéndome el trasero, porque me tienes frita.

Se volvió completamente indignada y furiosa. Yamato podía ser un pesado cuando se lo proponía. Pero su silencio y la tardía respuesta le extraño. Generalmente, cuando discutían, no paraban hasta que se echaban a reír. Pero ese día parecía ser diferente. Más bien, lo era desde que entrara en su dormitorio esa mañana.

—¿Sabes qué más sé, Taichi? —murmuró a su espalda. Taichi clavó la mirada en el libro rojo frente a su rostro. Uno infantil con un cerdo en la portada*—. Cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué?

Pero cuando se volvió Yamato desaparecía de la biblioteca. Le fue imposible retenerlo a gritos porque el encargado de la biblioteca la fulminó con la mirada antes si quiera de hacerlo.

¿Qué mosca le había picado a Yamato? Siempre era la misma cantinela. Siempre era ella la que hacía algo que no estaba bien. ¿Es que él se creía todo perfecto? Pues no lo era.

Por más que las chicas que estaban loquitas por él se esforzaran en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no era así. Yamato tenía imperfecciones.

Solía dejar la pata del baño levantado. Dejar las toallas en el suelo. Se sacaba mocos con el meñique y los miraba hasta que los dejaba caer al suelo. Otras veces los pegaba en algún punto. Se tiraba peos y eructaba.

Y se rascaba sus partes cuando creía que nadie le mirase.

Hasta una vez le pilló olisqueando los calzoncillos como si quisiera asegurarse de que servían y no olían demasiado como para echarlos a lavar. Quizás hasta los llevaba del revés. A saber.

Sus enfados para con ella estaban siendo demasiado incoherentes últimamente. Es como si quisiera ponerla en un altar donde nadie la tosiera.

Ridículo.

Tal enfado tenía que subió a lo alto del instituto para gritar a los cuatro vientos, más un quinto que casi termina por hacerla caer del tejado, que Yamato tenía un microbio de pene.

Agotada por la furia, se quedó dormida sobre el tejado, teniendo sueños de gruñidos y de Yamatos vestido de Maid. ¿El motivo? Nadie podía saber nunca lo que pasaba por su mente.

.

.

—Yamato idiota.

Ishida suspiró una vez más mientras la observaba dormida sobre el tejado. Había subido al escuchar su nombre, ignorando las carcajadas y las miradas del resto de sus compañeros. Incluso su grupo de música se cachondeaban a su espalda y todo por culpa de esa… terremoto. ¿O cómo diablos debería de llamarla?

Taichi era su condenado talón de Aquiles. Por eso, cuando había escuchado a los chicos que bajaban del tejado riéndose acerca de que la chica que había gritado tenía una bonita figura, pensó que las cosas podrían haber ido a más.

—¿Quién demonios podría violarla así? —gruñó.

Estaba con las rodillas levantadas, espatarrada completamente. Se rascaba el vientre con una mano y dormía babeando. El cabello desarreglado y hablaba en sueños.

Se había preocupado en vano.

Después del enfado que había cogido con ella por su torpeza, ella se atrevía a echarle en cara que se preocupaba de más por ella. Si cuando no tenía un ojo encima, se las ingeniaba para meterse en un lio, por dios.

Se sentó junto a ella a esperar a que despertara. Tampoco tenía ganas de volver a clases y no conseguía concentrarse en la música. Taichi, sin darse cuenta, estaba derrumbando su mundo a centrarse en ella. No era algo que deseara, sucedía sin percatarse. No era una agonía exactamente o algo que sucediera todos los días. Solo estaba ahí en ese momento y el resto del mundo dejaba de existir.

No podía culparla de que una dichosa canción no le saliera. Tampoco que su carácter fuera alocado.

Y tampoco de que él se sintiera confuso y tuviera una piedra en el pecho desde que habían discutido en la biblioteca.

—¿Yamato?

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar su voz. Se asomó y vio a una chica con el cabello ondeando. Su sonrisa iluminaba el rostro y sus pícaros ojos siempre le invitaban a más.

—¿Mimi? —cuestionó.

—Así que ahí estabas —vislumbró—. ¿Qué haces?

—Taichi —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Giró su cuerpo y bajo al suelo de un salto, justo delante de ella.

Mimi no tardó en rodearle la cintura con los brazos y ponerse de puntillas en busca de sus labios.

—Eres adorable con ella —halago—. Pero también has de cuidarme un poco a mí. ¿Sabías que habíamos quedado para comer? Y sin embargo, estás aquí.

—¿Te gustaría a ti que cualquiera pudiera atacarte mientras duermes?

—No —reconoció—. Pero tampoco tengo un príncipe protegiéndome todo el rato. ¿Tú me protegerías?

Yamato asintió y descendió las manos por sus caderas hasta cerrarla en sus nalgas. Mimi soltó una carcajada y ambos se acurrucaron contra la pared, decididos a comerse a besos el tiempo que hiciera falta.

.

.

Taichi despertó cuando la nariz le picó. Soltó tal estornudo que los pájaros del árbol sobre ella salieron volando del susto. Se la frotó viéndoles volar, libres, sin preocupaciones —aunque Taichi poco sabía de la vida de un pájaro como para catalogarla—, y casi sintió envidia.

—Pensé que dormirías más tiempo.

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz. Yamato estaba sentado al borde del tejado, mirando hacia la lejanía. Tenía la camisa arrugada y hasta dos botones abiertos. En su cuello se vislumbraba la marca de un momento de pasión.

Taichi desvió la mirada con un gruñido.

—No te quejes que estabas bien acompañado.

Ishida enarcó una ceja hasta que recordó, llevándose una mano al lugar. Carraspeó.

Taichi se levantó para sentarse a su lado, abrazándose las piernas. Apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro.

—¿Estás enfadado todavía?

Yamato se quedó en silencio un instante antes de responder. Taichi sintió un nudo en el estómago, jugó con las mangas de su chaqueta hasta que se percató de que su mejilla estaba fría y que, por el tamaño, esa no era su chaqueta.

La palpó hasta darse cuenta de que era de varón y que no era su mejilla la helada, si no la piel de Yamato.

—No estoy…

—¡Yamato!

—¿Qué? —exclamó incrédulo al verla ponerse en pie. Desvió la mirada cuando se percató que podía ver de más.

—Me has cubierto con tu chaqueta y has estado esperando todo el tiempo con el frio que hace. ¿Eres tonto? ¡Vas a resfriarte! Y ya sabes lo que… pasa con los resfriados yo…

Yamato suspiró acallándola. Se puso en pie, dándole un toque en la frente con los nudillos.

—Volvamos a casa entonces. Haré algo caliente.

Taichi lo vio saltar y lo siguió, lanzándose a sus brazos a sabiendas que la cogería. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, ambos estornudaron a la par.

—Ay, no… —murmuraron a la par.

—Me has tenido que contagiar un resfriado. ¿Verdad? —acusó Ishida bufando y echando a andar.

Taichi lo siguió frotándose la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¡No seas guarra! Es mi chaqueta, demonios.

—No te quejes. Puedes llevar la mía —propuso maliciosa.

—Ni hablar —negó sintiendo un escalofrió—. No me cabría ni el pie.

Claro que los dos tenían sentimientos confuso por culpa de que, cuando ambos tenían siete años, sus madres decidieran vestirles con los uniformes del contrario. Su madre había querido un niño y la tuvo a ella. La madre de Yamato siempre quiso una niña y sin embargo, tuvo dos varones.

Por su casa tenía que haber una fotografía de aquel día. Se recordó mentalmente buscarla y echarse unas risas.

Pero primero, no estaba mal una taza de algo caliente por parte del Ishida y, desde luego, sentía el corazón más ligero, más danzarín en el pecho, desde que la tensión del enfado había desaparecido entre ellos.

 **Continuará...**

 _Porque yo también quería puntos...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo. Qué triste un solo rw xD.

* * *

 **Debía ser**

 _El hilo rojo existe. El problema es que muchos lo cortamos._

* * *

—¿Eres tonta?

Taichi levantó la cabeza de encima de sus rodillas para mirarla a los ojos. Sora Takenouchi estaba sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Y Taichi sabía que en ese mundo en el que él vivía, que había dos personas capaces de llamarle así y tener una razón para ella.

Uno era Yamato Ishida. La otra era Sora Takenouchi.

Los demás recibían algo a cambio y dado quién era ella, no era algo muy amable.

—¿Por qué voy a ser tonta? —bufó—. Simplemente es algo extraño en el pecho. No he cometido ningún error pidiéndole a mi madre una revisión.

Sora sacudió la cabeza.

—Tai. Te conozco desde niños y aunque has sido más amiga de Yamato que mía, te diré que sé perfectamente que no tienes ningún problema en el corazón. Por lo menos no tan preocupante como para tener que asustar a tu madre así. Menos mal que se lo ha tomado con humor, porque si no…

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza y echándose hacia atrás.

Sora le aferró la rodilla para obligarla a cerrar las piernas, desviando la mirada.

—Entonces, has de pensar seriamente qué es lo que te molesta.

En realidad, era algo fácil y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se percataría. Pero Taichi Yagami era una mujer demasiado cabeza dura a la que costaba cuadrar las cosas.

No obstante, siempre se puede retroceder hacia atrás en el tiempo y, como lector, seguramente entenderás mucho mejor que esta cabeza hueca.

 _Dos días atrás…_

—¡He dicho que no!

Taichi dio un respingo al escuchar el tono de voz de enfado de Yamato. Sí. Aquel que nunca le levantaba la voz a su madre más de lo necesario. Todos sabían que era un poco su talón de Aquiles. Si su madre quería que cocinara, él lo hacía. Si quería que llevara a su hermano al parque, él lo haría. Y así un sinfín de cosas.

Por eso, escucharle negarse de esa forma era como para que sonaran las alarmas.

Y, especialmente, que cerrara la puerta de su dormitorio con tanto ahínco.

—¡Pero si hasta Taichi ha aceptado! ¡Deberías de…!

La voz de la progenitora se perdió cuando se cerró la puerta, pero la mirada furiosa de Yamato se clavó sobre ella al instante. Taichi dejó de intentar escapar a gatas por la ventana y se estremeció cual gato asustado.

—¿Taichi? —cuestionó fríamente Yamato— Siéntate aquí y explícame cómo es que has aceptado algo así sin consultarme si quiera.

—Eh… creo que mi madre me llama… y…

—Taichi —nombró seco.

Se sentó como un resorte. Con las piernas separadas y las manos entre estas.

—Mi madre insistió mucho y terminé accediendo. No sabía que iba a terminar convenciendo así a tu madre. Yo no tengo problema realmente.

—¡Porque eres una chica! —espetó Ishida llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¿ Cómo puedes ser tan mensa algunas veces?

Taichi rechinó los dientes con enfado.

—¿Qué diablos dices? ¡No soy mensa! Eres tú el que siempre estás haciendo todo lo que te pide tu madre y ahora me echas en cara que quiera cumplirle a la mía. ¿Qué diablos hay de malo?

Yamato se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, tomando la guitarra entre sus manos, pulsó algunos acordes.

—¿Yamato?

Taichi se acercó ante su silencio, arrodillándose frente a él para poder verle el rostro. Si fuera un chico, seguramente sería mucho más sencillo. Yamato siempre se abriría a ella. Le contaría las cosas con más facilidad y no tendría que estar a veces tanteando terreno y preguntándose si realmente se conocían desde niños.

—Tengo una cita con Mimi.

Taichi se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Espera! —exclamó levantando una mano—. ¿Estás anteponiendo una chica a la petición de tu madre?

—¡Es una petición hilarante! —respondió a su vez Yamato—. Claro que por eso no dejaría de ir con Mimi.

—A mí no me importaría que dejaras de ir con una chica por algo conmigo, por muy hilarante que fuera —espetó apretando los puños.

Sentía unas ganas irremediables de golpearle. El Yamato que padecía de madritis estaba dispuesto a negarse por una chica ajena a la familia.

—Por ti no lo haría. ¡Ni siquiera eres una chica!

Yamato jadeaba. Se había puesto en pie para gritarle esas palabras, con la guitarra sujetándola en una mano y la otra sobre el hombro de Taichi, quien estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Cuando la cerró, sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¿¡Qué acabas de decir, calvo idiota!? ¡Siempre estás diciendo que soy una chica y ahora no! ¡Eres un idiota, calvo!

Se quitó la mano encima de un manotazo y corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola con tanta fuerza que el letrero con las letras de Yamato cayeron al suelo. Irritada, le dio una patada antes de marcharse, con Takeru y su madre mirándola como si acabara de pasar un huracán.

¿Qué diablos tenía Yamato en la cabeza? ¿Sólo Mimi y Mimi? ¡Ese idiota ni siquiera era capaz de poner las cosas en su sitio!

Un día era una mujer. Al otro era una amiga de infancia. Y en ese momento ni siquiera podía verla como ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¡Al cuerno! —gritó tirándose en su propia cama.

Aquella fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que Taichi no cenó.

.

Yamato no podía dormir, pero tampoco podía prestar atención a llamada de teléfono que se suponía que estaba atendiendo, al menos hasta que Mimi le gritó en el oído y por fuerza tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos.

Y es que realmente el problema no era el tema de que su madre quisiera vestirlo de mujer, emperrada en que él se vería mucho mejor que Takeru. Al que al parecer los Dioses beneficiaron con más masculinidad que él, al parecer y según la visión de su madre.

El problema erradicaba en que había sido un completo idiota con Taichi. Y lo sabía de sobras, pero de algún modo se negaba a ir y disculparse. ¿Por qué? Simplemente era Taichi, no había dicho nada malo. Ella siempre estaba comportándose como un chico, a lo loco, sin preocuparse por nada y de repente, quería que la mirase como una chica.

Poniéndolo en claro, él lo hacía. Sabía que era una chica de sobras, estaba más que harto de decírselo. Pero en asuntos de amor, era muy diferente.

… _no me importaría que dejaras de ir con una chica por algo conmigo…_

—¿Desde cuándo tiene esa boca para decir esas palabras? —bufó frotándose los cabellos —. Seguramente que ni siquiera sabe qué significan.

Taichi siempre le miraba limpiamente y nunca parecía esconder algo más. Algo más que Mimi, por ejemplo, parecía querer. A veces se sentía como un bombón al que van quitando el papel poco a poco antes de comérselo con mucha delicadeza, para que no se diera cuenta.

Por eso, que hablara de esa forma le desconcertaba.

Y lo peor de todo es que hubiera acertado en ello, si lo pensaba bien. Al fin y al cabo, días atrás había rechazado la invitación de Mimi a su departamento y a solas, para quedarse vigilando a esa idiota que era capaz de quedarse dormida sin ningún tipo de preocupación sobre el tejado de la escuela.

Pero no podía continuar anteponiendo a Taichi a Mimi o terminaría creando una hecatombe mundial de chillidos y bofetadas.

Además, Taichi era de olvidar fácilmente los enfados simples como esos. Seguramente al día siguiente se colaría en su habitación sin la menor de las preocupaciones en busca de cualquier cosa.

Mas se equivocó.

Taichi no apareció al día siguiente en su dormitorio. Ni por la mañana, ni a desayunar, ni a gritarle por tardar tanto en ducharse o peinarse. Ni siquiera lo esperó para ir juntos a clase y, desde luego, se aseguró de no ser vista por él ni atrapada.

Empezaba a cabrearse de verdad cuando vio a Mimi acercarse a él, con esa sonrisa tan suya y sacudiéndole el largo cabello que siempre olía a champú. Era tan diferente de Taichi, que siempre dejaba un olor característico a césped en su cama, pues se pasaba la gran cantidad de horas dando vueltas por ella mientras reía como cola por cualquier cosa o simplemente se quedaba escuchando su música.

—¿Listo para mañana? —ronroneó Mimi jugando con su camisa —. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos a solas. ¿Lo sabes?

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza como afirmación mientras se perdía en aquellos labios que se movían con sutileza, seduciéndole y pronosticándole algo muy divertido con ellos.

Sin embargo, empezaron a torcerse de una forma diferente, formando una mueca de sonrisa pícara en una boca algo más alargada y sin maquillaje.

Soltó una palabrota y antes de que Mimi reaccionara, la besó.

Esa imagen no podía haber aparecido en su cabeza. Era imposible.

¿Comparar a Mimi con Taichi? ¡Era de locos!

Incluso la sobrepasaba de estatura. Mimi era delicada en sus brazos, Taichi se retorcía como si le estuviera abrazando un cactus.

¿Cómo podía esperar que la viera como ese _tipo_ de chica? Sí, le había recalcado muchas veces que era una y no sólo por su género, si no porque tendía a descuidarse, como si nadie nunca fuera a hacerle nada.

Y luego él tendría que encargarse de todo.

Como sucedió aquella vez en que varios chicos la acorralaron en un callejón sin salida. Se deshizo de tres de ello, pero para el cuarto ya estaba demasiado cansada y si no llega a intervenir...

Le hervía la sangre de sólo pensarlo.

Se separó de Mimi y golpeó la mesa más cercana a él. Mimi se quedó en ascuas completamente, con la boca abierta y sin entender qué le sucedía.

—Más te vale que te relajes, Ishida —ordenó levantando un dedo hacia él y con la otra mano en la cintura —. No creo que besarme sea tan malo.

—No lo es —gruñó —. Pero no tengo la cabeza para eso hoy.

Mimi parecía estar a punto de explotar. Muy pocos hombres dirían las mismas palabras que él acababa de decir delante de ella. Pero suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora con Taichi?

Yamato abrió la boca. Dudó. Finalmente habló. Omitiendo ciertos detalles, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su madre disfrutaba vistiéndolo de mujer?

—¿Eres idiota?

—¿Qué? —masculló ante la ironía de la castaña.

—Que si eres idiota. Porque es normal que ella se cabree. Mira, la mires por donde la mires: derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, de delante o de detrás; Taichi es claramente una mujer. Una chica. Una doncella. Cómo quieras llamarlo. Por supuesto que se iba a enfadar si tú le decías tal cosa. Yo te habría pateado.

Yamato se dejó caer sobre el escritorio a su espalda.

—¿Y qué demonios hago si no le entra en la cabeza y de repente lo suelta como si fuera algo importante a tener en cuenta?

Mimi enarcó una ceja y entrecerró un ojo a la vez. Yamato se sintió como si acabara de hacer la pregunta más idiota del mundo.

—Creo que el que no se entera eres tú, Yamato.

Le dio la espalda, deteniéndose en la entrada de la clase antes de salir.

—Siempre dices que Taichi depende de ti. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás tú dependas mucho más de ella de lo que crees?

Aquello fue como una bofetada que revolvió por completo todos sus pensamientos. De nuevo, había más incógnitas en su mente que danzaban sin cesar en su cabeza, torturándole hasta el punto que volvió a dar otra patada a la mesa cercana.

.

Taichi los había visto besarse. Una vez más. Como todas las veces que los veía sin querer.

Sólo que esa vez le había parecido más nauseabundo que nunca y le había hecho sentir aquella sensación extraña en el pecho. Directamente al corazón para ser más exactos. Lo primero que pensó fue que iba a tener un infarto o algo parecido.

Luego, Mimi había pasado a su lado con aires de grande y sacudiendo su cabello, pero era algo que siempre hacía y pensó que no era importante, sin embargo, le importaba.

¿Qué diablos veía Yamato en ella? Porque no lo entendía.

—Vaya, la tercera en discordia —le dijo y añadió: —¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y desapareces de la vida de Yamato para siempre?

Y Taichi hizo por primera vez lo que nunca pensó que haría con un ligue de Yamato. La abofeteó. Con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer de culo.

Se miró la mano con total sorpresa y luego a Mimi, que le miraba con los ojos grandes y húmedos. Antes de que su boca se abriera para berrear algo acerca de ella, echó a correr. Lo último que escuchó fue a Yamato gritar su nombre antes de volverse hacia Mimi.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le esperaba con la ropa de hombre que había cosido para él. Asintió a cualquier pregunta, pero se encerró en su dormitorio. Esperaba que Yamato acudiera para regañarla antes de preguntarle si quiera por qué lo había hecho, pero él nunca llegó.

No se presentó y la sensación en su corazón comenzaba a ser cada vez más molesta.

Salió al salón para ver a su madre cocinando con Hikari una tarta de caramelo. Al verla, le miraron con suma intriga, pues nunca de los jamases permitirían que ella entrara en la cocina tras el último desastre.

—Mamá, pídeme cita para el médico del corazón.

—¿Qué? —masculló ella con fingida sorpresa —. ¿Finalmente ha llegado el tiempo en que lo sientes pesado y doloroso cuando estás con un chico o piensas en uno?

—¡No tiene nada que ver un chico! ¡Sólo duele!

Y se marchó a regañadientes para no salir en el resto del tiempo que le quedara de vida.

O cuando Yamato Ishida se volviera calvo. Eso sería digno de ver.

 _Presente._

Sora suspiró. Y volvió a hacerlo una tercera vez mientras la veía poner morros. Sujetó la taza de té que se había terminado de ventilar y sopesaba en si tirársela a la cabeza o no y decidió que era mejor salir y pensar una mejor forma de explicarle a Taichi que quizás su madre tuviera más razón de lo que pensaba.

Vio el traje de hombre que la señora Yagami había preparado para ella, de su talla y perfectamente colocada en una percha. Sí. A Taichi le quedaban bien los trajes pese a ser una mujer. No contaba con mucho busto y vendándoselo un poco, era suficiente. Y como nunca llevaba maquillaje, era tan natural como su madre la trajo al mundo y ella se formó.

La señora Yagami había tenido que reunirse con la señora Ishida sin sus hijos. Una lástima, porque a ella siempre le había gustado ver esas ocasiones. Comprendía un poco cómo se sentían ambas madres, pues la suya siempre había esperado un chico y una chica.

Escuchó la puerta sonar.

Taichi no se movió ni hizo por abrir, así que con un suspiro se encargó ella de hacerlo, quedándose completamente patidifusa.

—¿Taichi? —cuestionó Yamato impertérrito.

—En su dormitorio.

Él asintió y tras inclinarse y descalzarse, se adentró.

Sora sonrió y tras dejar la taza sobre la encimera, se marchó, silbando alguna alegre canción.

.

Yamato se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

Taichi estaba de espaldas a él, con la cabeza entre los brazos y siseando palabrotas que se convirtieron en protestas con su nombre entre medias.

—¿Por cuánto jodido tiempo vas a hacerme esperar? —cuestionó.

La vio dar un salto como un gato y ponerse en pie para encararle. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

—Ni una palabra —advirtió —. Vístete. Nos están esperando.

—Dijiste que no… ibas… Y tenías una cita con…

Asintió lentamente, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola de arriba abajo. En falda y camiseta.

Le dio la espalda.

—Te espero fuera.

Sin añadir más salió del departamento, esperando de brazos cruzados. Taichi salió unos minutos después, con traje y luchando con la corbata. Suspiró y la tomó para colocársela.

—Algún día tendrás que ponérsela al hombre que ames. ¿Sabes?

Taichi esbozó una pícara sonrisa y tomó una de las extensiones entre sus dedos.

—Siempre puedo pedirle a Yama-chin que lo haga por mí —bromeó.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos y apretó de más el nudo, logrando que gritara por aire. Lo aflojó cuando confirmó que su venganza era suficiente.

La miró de arriba abajo, asegurándose que llevara todo y la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hasta que sintió que se detenía de sopetón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —gruñó.

Taichi le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con un ligero rubor bajo las mejillas.

—Definitivamente algo me pasa en el corazón —dijo —. Porque siempre me duele cuando estás conmigo, con Mimi o cuando haces algo guay. Generalmente me irritaba más esto último, me daban ganas de darte una paliza. Pero hoy es diferente… Algo no cuadra.

Yamato esperó a que terminara mientras pasaba de la sorpresa a ganas de partirle la cara a la sorpresa y el entendimiento de nuevo. El problema es que Taichi era demasiado espesa. Más que él incluso.

Le tomó la mano entre sus dedos, llevándosela a la boca. Le besó los dedos demasiado lento. Disfrutó de la sorpresa y el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Ten una cita conmigo, Taichi —pidió —. Quiero confirmar una cosa.

—¿El qué? —masculló apartándose avergonzada.

Yamato le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, escuchando cómo le seguía.

—Si me gustas.

Hizo una pausa.

—Si te gusto.

Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo y clavó la mirada en ella.

Taichi tragó saliva.

Un coche descapotable rojo se detuvo con un hombre rubio despampanante invitándole a subir. Yamato enrojeció de furia.

 **Continuará…**

Lo siento, tenía que cambiar el sexo de la mujer del descapotable rojo del anime de adventure a un hombre xD. No pude reprimirme porque Yama esta en modo mujer vestido xD.

¡El próximo el último!


End file.
